


Simply Rhea

by Almightylord



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: “When you speak with me here in this room, you are not speaking with the archbishop, but with Rhea.”
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Simply Rhea

**Author's Note:**

> Read the line in her support, saw the opportunity ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Inspired and based off of: https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3637889

Byleth’s admiration showed in the way he sucked Rhea’s breast.

She found his vehement display adorable. Naked on the lap of the archbishop, Byleth’s stoic, dispassionate persona gave way to a more enraptured countenance that craved the soft touch of her palm. “Rhea…” His strained whisper against her bosom made her quiver.

“Hush, dear child.” Rhea’s honeyed voice calmed his very soul, her benevolent gaze offering only love and security. For so many years Rhea dreamed this day would come, a light at the end of the thousand year-old strife-filled road she trekked. As his silky hair changed to match her own, a clear indication Sothis had blessed him with her powers, Rhea was simply beside herself as she gently combed through his locks. Byleth exuded sounds of want as her thumb caressed the head of his cock, spreading his arousal while coaxing out even more. “Do not speak, do not think,” Rhea said evenly. “Relax. Allow your body to act on its own.”

Byleth obeyed.

Rhea’s ceremonial dress was discarded to some corner of her room amid the flurry of kissing, groping, and moaning. Byleth ran his tongue down her voluptuous figure and planted his mouth over a pert nipple. With a firm hand on the other, he needily groped at her flesh and sent the most delightful of shivers up Rhea's spine once he slipped two fingers into her core. Sounds of satisfaction drifted from her lips, the sensation only surpassed once he sank between her legs and indulged in her damp center. 

He took long, indulgent licks of her pussy, working his way inside with each sensual stroke as she canted her hips for encouragement. Glee zipped up his spine at the reverent calls of his name. Pressing a thumb against her clit, he synchronized the action with his rolling tongue and increased his intensity every time Rhea supplied him with a cry of his name. A system of equivalent exchange.

Byleth climbed back onto the bed and knelt beside Rhea, admiring the natural beauty of the archbishop. Pendant breasts dotted with faint teeth marks heaved with heavy breaths. Beautiful green eyes, glazed over with wanton desire, focused on the cock hovering over her cheek. Its musky scent wafted into her nose and ached her center. Rhea's soft, warm fingers slowly wrapped around his girth and stroked him, licking a droplet of precum that slipped out. Her thin lips captured the head of his cock, then slid down his shaft. Rhea rubbed her thighs together in hopes of providing a placebo to the rush of arousal streaming through her body.

Dutifully catering to Byleth's desires, Rhea didn't cease her magnificent mouth-work even as he fell back on his knees. Their eyes met for a moment before Rhea closed them in concentration and his rolled back. Just the sight of the holy figure attentively sucking his dick was enough to almost finish him. Her form spoke of grace, maturity, and responsibility, yet here she sat lavishing his cock with a devotion that almost seemed obsessive. If only he knew how right he was. 

As Rhea’s head bobbed along his length, having found a quick, fluid rhythm that elicited just as much precum as it did grunts and whines, she noticed his body tensing. She braced for the hot rush of semen Byleth dispensed, feeling a sense of pride following the moan of pure bliss from the professor. He spoke through shaky breaths. "Please… forgive me, Archbishop. I finished much too early."

"Rhea." A fond smile graced her enchanting features as she mounted him. Rhea thumbed his cheek, her hand warm like her words. "Remember, here I am simply Rhea, not the archbishop."

"Yes… Rhea."

Her caring smile remained. "I will stay here as long as you require." A harsh red hue burned bright on her cheeks as Rhea felt his dick harden against her backside. Byleth sat up and pressed his lips to hers with such tenderness that her whole body buzzed. She rolled her hips in concert with his, wanting more. Rhea paused the kiss to say, "I wish we could hold on to this time we have stolen.” Benign hands cupped his face to share a moment's gaze before traversing his body. One hand splayed across his chest and the other descended to wrap his dick in a feather-light grasp. Byleth bucked into her hand and Rhea smiled at his vibrant response. "Let us truly become one."

They both cried out in delight upon the complete immersion of his dick in her welcoming heat, the room soon filled with voices of rapture as they established a fine rhythm. In between thrusts, Byleth planted kisses on her breasts and her mouth. Rhea paid no mind to how loud she was becoming. She savored it all: the way he gripped her hips, the manner in which he bit his lip when her fingers grazed his nipples, how he thrusted upward with such need for her, the way his hands never stopped moving like he was unsure what to grab. Moans that any passerby could pick up on were silenced by Byleth. Whether he wished to muffle her sound, glut himself on them, or simply indulge in her sweet lips was unknown, and Rhea couldn’t bring herself to care.

Blood surged through her veins as she pushed him down with inhuman strength. By the time her clutching walls coaxed him to a mind-blowing climax, she showed no signs of fatigue. If Byleth could open his eyes shut tight from the overwhelming pleasure, perhaps he would see the draconic irises Rhea now possessed.

Rhea battled fervently against her release. She wished for this hedonistic rite to last just a little longer, but could not endure a second more and succumbed to a euphoric and noisy finish. She steadied her breathing and brought her powers under control before Byleth noticed her draconic features. Byleth's green eyes that Rhea could spend an eternity gazing into trailed up to her flushed expression. He gently moved a loose strand of hair off her visage and Rhea smiled at the simple gesture. She leaned into his palm, warmth from his tender touch radiating through her.

Rhea laid beside Byleth and pulled him into her embrace, her sweet words guiding him to the realm of dreams. "I will watch over you always. Always and forever…"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder


End file.
